


The bright side

by Alphabeti-Spaghetti (HolyMcFuckingShit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Optimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMcFuckingShit/pseuds/Alphabeti-Spaghetti
Summary: This is a shitty situation, I know, we're on the run from alien slavers, and we don't really know what we're doing, but hey! Look at the bright side!





	The bright side

I know I had an unpopular opinion; what the Klashid did to us really wasn't that bad. I had been the curvy type before, with giant boobs and big hips and thighs and stomach. I had /hated/ that body, with it's definitive femaleness and fat that really was uncommon with others around my age. I liked my face just fine, but I really wanted to magically change my body. Not actually do anything you see, like eating a regular 1200 calorie diet instead of a 600 one or exercising more than I did. Nope, I already ate too much, apparently.   
But the Klashid got rid of it. When they were done, I didn't even recognize my body. It was everything I ever wanted. Flat stomach, no breasts to speak of, thighs don't touch all the way down, etcetera. It was like a bigger version of my seven-year-old body. I didn't even have a vagina anymore! Just a hole in my body. They hadn't changed our behavior in any way, as far as we could tell, the only modifications to our brains was that we could now understand their language. And that's not all! I had reams of muscle, courtesy of the fact that they were easily stronger than ius, so we could compete with them as laborers if nessecary.   
However, that was their mistake. The last fifty of us managed to fight our way onto an interstellar ship and free ourselves. About twenty of us were bemoning the fact that they were now infertile,but, hello, adoption? The other twenty of us were angry at the fact their bodies were changed. The last ten of us, myself included, were the unlucky ones who weren't in some sport of drug-induced haze tbeentire time we were modified, or had managed to block out all out, and just wanted to go home. Yeah, as much as I appreciated thds body, the PTSD just wasn't worth it. On the p!us side, however, there's a bunch of awesome tech I cant wait to figure out!


End file.
